


Knot me Please Alpha

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha!Dream, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom George, Don't Like Don't Read, Hickeys, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!George, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References to Real People, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George is in heat, Dream helps his mate trough it. They fuck.If you're looking for heat smut look no further. Nothing more nothing less.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 623
Collections: Anonymous





	Knot me Please Alpha

Dream shivered, the scent of heat clung to the room. And the air around them was hot and moist, like a typical Florida summer night with a broken aircon.

The loud sounds of George’s heavy breathing filled their room. Dream’s every move drawing more soft moans from the Omega. His defined muscles rippled under his skin, almost taunting with the display of Alpha strength they conveyed with every thrust of Dream’s hips. His taut body Illuminated by the sweat that glinstered on every visible part of his skin.

Dream draped himself over the Omega’s shivering form. George did not shy away, letting the Alpha push into him and mouth at his overheating skin. He needed more. And Dream would give it to him. The alpha could feel his Omega twitch and convulse beneath his body. The Heat pheromones holding any sane normal thought hostage from the more rational side of his mind. He could only obey his body and the wants of his Omega. Pushing his hips forwards he thrusted deeply into the other man, drawing out moans that sounded suspiciously a lot like his name.

"Drea-…ahhh! Clay, Clay Please Alpha ! M-more please Ahh "

The brunette beneath him threw his head backwards onto the soft pillows that lined their nest. George was moaning his name almost like it was a sacred mantra. 

He looked down at his Omega through half lidded eyes. His mate’s hair mussed up and sweaty and brown eyes glazed over, George was deep in the thrall of heat. Feverish skin glinstered as the boy was shoved into the pillow supporting his head and shoulders by another deep thrust from the Alpha.

Clay opened his eyes further until he could see George clearly and without Rut clouding his vision. George noticed his Alpha’s gaze amplified in it’s intensity and he smiled lazily up at his Alpha, his legs wrapped around the blonde´s waist. He stopped moving altogether and smirked down at the whimpering brunette.

"Please, please Dream, please don’t stop, don’t stop- move!" George thrust his hips up, but Clay stopped him, firmly holding on to his hips.

A groan escaped Dreams lips, God George sounded so hot when he was in heat and overcome with pleasure to the point he struggled with his words. "What do you want Georgie?"

George wanted to respond so badly but his voice was hoarse from overuse. He wanted to shout, to turn his thoughts into sounds so that he could answer his Alpha’s request. Dream intensified his heat to the point of it feeling like the best high of George’s life. He wants to let his Alpha know how much he enjoys his cock. 

"Use your words George, and maybe I’ll knot you." Dream teased his Omega, accentuating his words with a deep thrust of his hips.

  
  
  
  


"Please D-Dream." The desperate tone in the Omega's voice only served to turn him on even more. Dream could feel the knot at the base of his cock swell just a little.

‘’Please Dream what, George?’’ He teased.

"What, you want me to beg?" George’s innocent expression was driving Clay wild. "Yes George, beg for me" Clay purred at him.

"Dream, I'm in hea-" George tried to argue but any more conversation was prevented by Clay slowly rocking his hips, letting the tip of his cock gently brush against the bundle of nerves buried deep inside of the Omega.

" Ahh Dream… " George whined, rocking against his Alpha’s hips as he pleaded for Clay to repeat his previous action.

Dream gripped George’s hips tighter, using every ounce of self control he possessed to hold the Omega still. He didn’t know how long he could contain himself however, but he was sure George was going to submit and acknowledge him as Alpha any moment now.

"Pl-please knot me Alpha." George moaned, desperate for friction.

Clay finally started moving again, thrusting into George with abandon as the other gripped onto the headboard of the bed. Dream slamming into him, and George felt overwhelmed by sensation. Every push and pull of Dream’s cock sending spikes of heat up his spine.

"Aaa, F-Fuck!" George groaned as he threw his head back onto the pillow, showing off his marked up Mating glands in the process.

Dream felt his muscles burn and ache, but George’s moans and gasps fuelled his movements. Long pale legs pulling him in closer with every passion filled thrust.

He moved his left hand from the Omega’s hip to his weeping member making George´s eyes roll up into his skull. The brunette let out needy little moans as Clay touched him to the rhythm of his thrusts, stroking the Omega’s cock and edging him on. He felt George desperately grasp at his other hand. George´s fingers intertwined with his own, the brunette groaning with heat addled pleasure.

"Dream. Knot me please." George moaned as Clay shifted and pushed forward, hitting George´s prostate over and over again.He could feel his knot expand and catch on the Omega’s hole with each movement of his hips. 

The swollen mating glands called out for Dream to bite down and reaffirm his claim. And as he licked and sucked hickeys onto the gland he bit down. One more thrust and he froze up as an electric shock of pleasure overtook his senses. All he could focus on was how George was now stuck on his knot. He could feel copious amounts of cum spurting out and filling up his Omega. Immediately he could feel George tense up as he came around his still expanding knot the spams milking him of every last drop of cum,. 

Clay let go of his mate’s gland and lavished attention on the mark in a silent apology for breaking skin. Before he let himself slump down against his exhausted but satiated mate. He breathed in, Mated and Thoroughly fucked was a good approximation of their combined scents. He could smell that George would come down from his heat soon. 

"You okay?" Dream asked his mate, his voice hoarse and husky. He carefully turned them on their sides so George wouldn't be crushed under his Alpha's weight. They’d be stuck like this for a while. And gently ran his fingers through the Omega’s tousled hair.

The Omega nodded, exhausted beyond reason from the most intense, and first, heat he’d had since mating with Dream. He curled into the Blonde’s side and let Dream cover them both in the blanket George had kicked off to the side of the bed.

George smiled, he had the best mate in the whole wide world. And let himself doze off in his mate’s strong arms. 

Dream nuzzled George’s hair, inhaling the scent of happy sleepy Omega.


End file.
